


A Second Miracle

by lightbringer666



Series: Dad Lucifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A better dad then God, And He Knows It, Baby, Baby Fic, Cute, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lucifer is a good dad, Parent Lucifer, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Lucifer tries to take care of his and Chloe's son. Very much in awe of the second miracle he's come across in his life.





	A Second Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> My second Lucifer fic! I dunno, I just wanted to write some 'dad' Lucifer. I think it'd be adorable.

A loud cry erupted through the Morningstar household, waking the Devil quickly, but of course, Officer Morningstar was quick to sit up. The Devil put his arm across her chest like a safety belt. "Let me, Chloe..." he sighed tiredly. Sure, he was tired, but the blonde had been on baby duty ever since Micah was born, and named after one of his brothers (though it was Chloe's decision and who was he to argue with her). And he was not an absent father, so he stood up, threw on a robe, and walked to the nursery, cracking open Trixie's door to ensure her safety. 

He glanced down at his son in mild annoyance, but mostly amazement at his ability to scream so loudly for so long, and picked the child up.

"Shhhh, Mike. Now now, you're waking your mum up, is that what you really desire?" He smiled at his on comment, bringing the baby closer to his chest and rocking him.

Micah was a beautiful baby. His eyes as bright as his mother's, but his hair already growing in black after his six months on this planet. He looked bright and contented with the world, even crying. Half angel, half miracle, and Lucifer simply loved him. 

And he obviously wasn't the only one. Chloe fawned over him, as did Trixie, cooing at her half brother with joy and holding him with her mother's supervision. She was just as beloved as her brother, but she was only ten and all three of her parents had decided she just wasn't old enough to be in charge of another human without someone there, especially one this young. 

Daniel was still an active father figure in his daughter's life, and it took some time, but eventually, he stepped back enough for Lucifer to assume a role just as fatherly. So the angel knew how to deal with children, but that didn't make taking care of a baby, especially his own, any less terrifying. 

He carried the boy, who had quieted down a little bit, but was still crying into the night as though it wasn't two in the morning, into the kitchen. He set him in a small rocking cradle and grabbed an 'emergency bottle' from the fridge, heating it up for a few seconds. 

He remembered how everybody took the announcement of Micah's existence. Daniel took it well, giving an awkward, but joyful 'congrats', Trixie was through the roof, Maze and Amenadiel were more focused on Lucifer's irresponsibility, but Linda and the precinct knew that Chloe could handle him, and he could handle the baby. The first week after Chloe's maternity and his paternity leave, everyone demanded to see their child, stars in their eyes. And he's pretty sure Ella has a large file in her cellphone containing pictures of the lad. 

He looked to the boy again, testing the bottle. He fully understood, after all, not even celestial beings could resist the baby's charms. He would surely grow to be just as dashing and cunning as his father, and as elegant and intelligent as his mother. He had no doubt of his future. 

He sat on the couch, watching television on his black leather couch. They had moved into Lucifer's flat after all, even prior to the wedding. Even if it sits over a night club. It's not as though the Devil and Chloe (Decker) Morningstar needed to be worried about security in the first place. And, despite her parents' (other than Lucifer) protests, Maze had even been teaching Trixie how to handle knives. 

Lucifer had grown to love his small, but growing semi-dysfunctional family. Though it's much more functional then the one he had up in Heaven. 

He obviously hadn't forgiven his parents, but his father inspired him to be a great dad, to be there for little Mikey and to support Chloe and Trixie to the best of his ability and try to do more. And wherever his mother was, whatever she had created, he knew that she would be proud, and love her grandson. And also, he thought, feeling a bit too fatherly, no matter what worlds and intricate fates and lifeforms she created, they'd never amount to his family. 

He was brought back to reality to realize that Mike was almost done with his bottle. When it was finished he burped the boy, put the bottle in the sink, and walked back to the nursery, rocking the child as he did so. 

Stomach full, it didn't take long for the baby to fall asleep. Lucifer kissed his head and set him gently into his crib, kissing his head and lifting the bars.

Before heading back to a Chloe who was likely still awake, he gave one last look at his son, a protective and loving one, taking in the sight and trying desperately to accept it as reality. Even though it seemed far too amazing to be. 

Micah Uriel Morningstar.

The second miracle that the Devil has ever encountered.


End file.
